It's Hard Being a Diamond in a Rhinestone World
by Alexis loves you4554
Summary: Cherie Magnum is a transfer student from Beaubatons. She is not an ordinary Veela, she is sharp tongued and trouble follows her where ever she goes. But when she meets Draco Malfoy, things only get worse. Love changes people, from rhinestones to diamonds.
1. Meet Cherie Magnum

I'm not like the others of my kind. When people say Veela, they think beautiful, luminescent, can steal any man's heart. Well, I am all those things, what Veela isn't? But behind the word Veela also creeps the internal beings. The attention crazed monsters that can't go a day without a compliment. I'm quite the opposite, really. I despise the attention. I hate the feeling of being gawked at in every room I enter. Regular girls, they hate me; and I envy them. Veela's are thought of to be sweet and pleasant, I can be like that; if you get on my good side. I have an attitude, and it often gets me in trouble. Ah, the word trouble. It seems to find and follow me everywhere I go. But the truth is, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts, Darling

Eyes. More specifically, boys' eyes. Blue, green, brown, hazel, all sorts. They stared out of the clear compartment doors on the Hogwarts Express as I tried to find an empty one. I found one about mid-train and pushed my trunk onto the luggage rack. I sat down just as two red-headed twins opened my compartment door. They each poked their heads in and gave me two dazzling smiles. "Hello." They said in unison. "Sorry to impose on you, love-" The first one nodded to me. "But there arent any compartments left-" Echoed the second. "Could we share with you?" They finished in unison. I don't know who these guys are, but they are giving me serious whip-lash. But, being the extremely nice person that I am- whoa! I dont think I have ever packed so much sarcasm into one thought!- I nodded for them to sit down.

They stuffed their trunks on the rack and sat down across from me. "I'm Fred Weasley-" "And I'm George Weasley." "Pleasure to meet you!... And you are?" They seriously can read each others minds.

I gave them a bright smile, somewhat forcibly. "I'm Cherie Magnum. I just transfered to Hogwarts from Beaubatons Academy."

They looked at each other. "We knew it." I furrowed my brows at them. "Knew what?" They looked back to me again. "Veela."

I rolled my eyes, covering it up with a smile. I needed to get out of here. "If you boys will excuse me, I think I need some air, its quite stuffy in here." I said as I got up, opened the compartment door, and stepped into the isle. I let out a sigh of relief. As I walked down the isle a bit farther, I noticed that there were indeed, plenty of open compartments. Is that how its going to be at Hogwarts? People only wanting to know me because I'm a Veela? I knew I shouldn't have left Beaub-

My thoughts were interupted as my face came in contact with something very hard and muscular. "Oof!" I staggered back a bit and looked up. Hazel eyes met cold ice blue ones and I could practically feel the Earth shake. He was a tall, slim boy, but obviously muscular. He had pale blonde hair, almost white, and if Veelas could be male, he would be top ranked. The sneer on his face turned into something unreadable. No matter how beautiful this boy was, he had still ran into me. I knitted my brows together after a few silent moments. "I believe you owe me an apology."

The sneer formed again. "Why should I give you an apology? You ran into me!" He yelled.

I smirked. "Ahh, I see the clumsy fool also has a temper problem! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to speak to a lady?"

He smirked back at me. "And I see the Veela has quite a sharp-tongue. That will get you into trouble, you know."

"Like it has so many times in the past! Tell me something I don't know. And please, something exciting. Your boring me now." I said with a yawn.

His sneer came back and he said many things that i'm not sure are even legal. He stomped away when I started laughing at him. Bloody git. Can't take in what he dishes out. I started walking down the isle again and it felt like even more people were staring now. Don't they know that its considered to be very rude? Keep your bloody eyes to yourselves!

The one thought running throught my head is this: Welcome to Hogwarts Cherie, darling. This is going to be a long year.


	3. The Wonderous Sorting

I didn't go back to the compartment with the twins. I simply couldn't. After the train stopped, I waited for them to exit before I went to get my luggage. I stepped off the train weeling my trunk behind me into an over-populated area of students scrambling to get in a carriage. I stood there awhile with a look of pure confusion on my face until I felt a large gruff hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped, I was staring up at the biggest man I have ever seen. He had a large scragily beard and somewhat torn clothing. He gave me a cheeky smile. "Hello, Im Rubeus Hagrid, and you must be Miss Cherie Magnum. I was told to bring you to the Great Hall to be sorted with the first years!" I wasn't able to get in a word of response before he began dragging me into a carriage.

I stepped into the Great hall with the first years, the other students were already seated, waiting for the sorting to begin. The Hall was gorgeous. The charmed candles almost took my breath away. I didnt have much more time to oggle, as I was pushed into a line of first years.

A man with a long grey beard and half-moon spectacles stepped up to a podium, silencing the Hall. I knew him as Proffessor Dumbledore, the headmaster. I had met him once or twice, on occasion. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! You all have a wonderful year ahead of you!" He introduced the new professors, and switched his gaze to an aging women and told her to begin the sorting. Numerous first years were sorted, and I was begining to get antsy.

Finally, after what felt like days, "Cherie Magnum!" The women, who I learned to be professor McGonagal, Head of Gryffindor, called my name. I smirked and headed up to the sorting chair. Whispers and gasps broke out aroung the Great Hall, wondering who I was, and where I came from, because I obviously wasn't a first year. "Miss Magnum is a fifth year transfer from Beaubatons Academy, and will be joining us at Hogwarts!"

The students clapped, and I felt somewhat appreciated. They set the brown, torn hat on my head and everyone quieted, wishing to hear what he has to say. "Ahh, a _veela_. And a brave one at that, you could belong to Gryffindor, but you are intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. But I do see you have a sharp tongue and are not always the kindest person, definately not a Hufflepuff. I think there is only one place to put you, and that is...SLYTHERIN!" He called out and the green table erupted in claps. I smirked and strutted over to the Slytherin table, hearing the boys of other houses sigh behind me. As I walked to the unoccupied end of the table, I noticed a head of white-blonde hair. Of course, the clumsy fool has to be in the same house as me. You know when you get put into a class, and you see who is in it, and you feel really stupid? Well, thats how I feel now. He was staring at me intensely, not yet a glare, but not quite nice either. I smirked and blew him an overly exaggerated kiss. He sneered at me and turned his head and I took a seat. Obviously, Slytherin's weren't known for their hospitality, because not one person came over to introduce themselves and welcome me. Rude, much?

Or maybe it was the simply menacing look I gave them when they tried, that kept them seated.

**A/N: Sorry, this one is rather short and boring, but its just warming up! It will definately get better! :D**


	4. Authors Note! IMPORTANT

A/N: Okay well I really want to start a new chapter of this story- I've been dying to- but i dont know what should happen next! So if you have any ideas, please please please help me out! It would be very much appreciated! thank you:) 


	5. Meeting Theodore Nott

After the feast in the Great Hall, the Head Boy and Girl lead us to our common room, which just so happened to be in the dungeons- lucky us, it smells like mildew down here. When showed to the girls dorms, I picked out the green and silver dorned bed farthest from the door, and next to the window. I threw my trunk on top of the matress and from it pulled a book- Hogwarts: A History.

I made my way down to the common room, deciding I would unpack later, and plopped down on a green sofa. I had just opened my book when a boy with jet black hair and bright emerald eyes sat down beside me.

"Ello." He said with an easy-smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello."

"You're the new fifth year, right? Cherie was it?" His confidence was blinding.

I gave him a small grin. "Yes I am, Cherie Magnum. And you are?"

"Theodore Nott." He said extending his hand. I gave him mine, expecting him to shake, when he planted a gentle kiss upon my knuckles. This boy was trying to woo me. "Magnum did you say? As in Henry Magnum? The dragon trainer in France?"

My grin turned into a full-blown smile, this boy was quite unusual. "Yes, he's my father." This seemed to be a boy who was not interested in my looks, but actually getting to know me. I loved it. "Nott aye? You come from a family of very loyal people." I said with a cocked eyebrow, in a voice that I knew he would know what I was talking about. The Dark Lord.

He smirked. "Yes, indeed. Glad to know you've heard of us."

"Well, who hasn't? With your _excellent_ blood status." I smirked back. If he was going to flirt, I was going to flirt right back.

He was about to open his mouth with another comment, when he was cut off. "Nott!"

We both turned our heads in the direction of the drawling voice. The blonde prat from the train was making his way down the stairs, walking in our direction with two rather large boys. He stopped at the edge of the couch, a few inches from me. "There you are Theo, we've been searching everywhere for you." He said with a sneer.

Theodore grinned at the boy- a quite striking feature for him, if I do say so myself. "Well Draco, I was just having a chat with Cherie dearest here."

'Draco' scowled in my direction. "Oh yes, we've met."

I smirked at his obvious dislike for me. "Whats wrong Draco? Something wrong?"

He ignored me. Instead, switching his stealy gaze back to Theo. "I imagine you'll be joining us and the girls for our little uhh- get together tonight?"

Theo smirked. "Of course. Would you like to come Cherie?"

Draco looked astonished. I smirked at his angry face. "Of course Theodore, I'd _love_ to."

Nott clapped his hands together and jumped off the couch, pulling me with him. "Great! Lets go!"

I swung my long hair over my shoulder, and couldn't help but snicker at Draco's obviously butt-hurt face.


	6. Characters Needed!

Okaay, so, for later chapters of this story, I'm going to need some extra characters. (:

I need male and female characters, fifth years and above, so if you have any ideas, please fill out the following form and submit it to the review section.

Please and Thank you,

Alexis(:

Name:

Physical Description:

Personality Traits:

House(Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff):

Year:

Friends/Family:

Loyalty(Dark or Light):

Other(s):


	7. The Get Together

The three boys pushed me out of the common room and into the dark corridor. They followed shortly after and climbed the stairs to the main entrance without risking even a small _lumos_.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Theo as we trudged out of the castle, following closely behind Draco and his cronies.

His white teeth glinted in the moonlight as his lips fought a smile. "To the edge of the forest. The seventh years put a concealment charm around the space of the party, so that Filch won't come bustling in."

"Nice." I smiled and hurried ahead of him to walk a bit in front of Draco. We walked down hill on patchy rocks. I lost my footing and was grabbed around the elbow before I could introduce my bum to the ground. I looked to my elbow and found a pale white, long-fingered hand residing there.

"I thought Veelas were supposed to be gracefull." Draco hissed at me.

I retched my arm from his grasp and growled. "And I thought Malfoys were supposed to be charming." He sneered and trotted ahead, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

I heard Theodore's quiet chuckles beside me. "You shouldn't push him like that Cherie. You're both far too witty to have a winning argument."

"Oh _please_. Draco Malfoy is anything but witty. I prefer the terms egotistical, loathsome, and vile." I sneered.

Theodore shook his head with a laugh and we walked in silence to the edge of the forest.

Well, this get together was anything but little, that was for sure. It consisted of every member from all four houses, fifth years and up. Theo left my side to go find refreshments, and Draco had left long ago, now chatting up some girl that I heard someone call Pansy at the dinner table. Whether or not that was her name, or the person was insulting her, I did not know. I strolled along the side lines of the party, not knowing anyone but Theo, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. But there, on the opposite side of the roaring bonfire, playing with what seemed to be fireworks, were two handsome, identical faces. I crossed through the fray, ignoring the groping hands of teen boys and the glares and snide remarks of the females.

"Well, well, well," I said when I reached them. "what a treat, meeting you two here."

They threw me to dazzling smiles and engulfed me in an unexpected hug, which I hesitantly returned.

"Rotton luck for you Cherie," Said George. "Being thrown to the serpents."

Fred agreed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, we were hoping you'd end up in Gryffindor with with us so you wouldn't be our sworn rival."

"But for you, we'll make an exception, the one Slytherin we won't throw dung bombs at." They finished in unison.

I smiled and gave a sing-song laugh, "Oh you boys! Im thankful that I'm an exception." I threw my arms around each of their shoulders, which proved to be difficult due to their towering height. "Now boys, if you will, introduce me to your friends, so that I can get to know more than just Theodore Nott at this godforsaken school."

They smiled and threw their arms around my waist. "Aye Aye Captain!" They said in unison and led me to a table consisting of another redhead who was shoveling food into his mouth, a dark haired boy with glasses, and a tense looking bushy haired female.

The trio smiled as they saw Fred and George approaching. George took it upon himself to introduce the three to me, and I to them. "Cherie, this is Ron Weasley-our daft younger brother-, Harry Potter himself, and the beautiful Hermione Granger. And this, is Cherie Magnum, transfer from Beaubatons." They all smiled and gave me a small wave, which I returned.

Hermione spoke up as the two boys stared at my blonde hair and glowing skin. "Welcome to Hogwarts Cherie, I'm sure you'll love it here." She said with a smile. She kicked Ron under the table and elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah, love it." Said Harry, shaking out of his stupor. Ron stared into his cup of punch, unmoving and not making eye contact.

I chuckled. "I'm sure I will. And It was nice to meet you all, and see you again, Fred and George, but I really must go find Theodore now, I'm afraid I wandered off with no warning. See you all later." They all gave a cheery goodbye as I walked off to go find the emerald-eyed boy. I was walking past the refreshment table in search, when I heard a cold, drawling voice.

"Associating with the Golden Trio now Magnum?" I turned around to meet white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was holding a cup of what looked to be Fire Whiskey and leaning against the fat trunk of a tree.

I smirked and retraced my steps so that I was in front of him. "Now Draco, who I speak to is none of your concern, but I thank you for looking out for me." My smirk deepened as I snatched his cup, downed his drink, and thrust the empty cup back into his hand. I resumed my search for Mr. Nott, and when I looked back, I was surprised to find not a sneer on his handsome face, but a smirk.

I came to the conclusion right then, that Draco Malfoy _must_ be drunk.


	8. Breakfast and Potions

The next morning, I woke up and immeadiately jumped into the shower. I smelt like smoke from the bonfire last night, and that was certainly not an attractive smell. I dryed my hair and let it fall in straight locks to the small of my back. I pulled on my uniform, applied light make-up, and headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Letting my mind wander as I made my way up from the dungeons, I crashed and burned when I ran into a hard body. I scambled to get my books from the ground, and looked up into the bright eyes of the one and only Harry Potter. He handed me a few of my papers and blushed as we both stood up. "Sorry." He squeeked out.

I smiled at him. "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." He gave an awkward laugh and I decided to lighten the mood. "Atleast it wasn't like running into Draco, that's like rubbing salt in a wound."

He laughed and we started walking to the Great Hall. "Yeah, Draco Malfoy and I don't exactly... see eye to eye."

"You know, you can say you hate him, because I sure do." I smirked at him.

"Alright, I hate him." He said bluntly, returning my smirk with an easy smile.

We reached the doors of the Great Hall and and walked inside to noisy chatter. "Well, Harry, we seem to have something in common." I started walking to the Slytherin table and turned to add, "Say hello to Fred and George for me." He nodded, giving a smile, and made his was to his table, as I took an empty seat at mine. I spread jelly over a piece of toast and bit into it, savoring the grape taste. I glanced at the doors to see Theodore entering with Draco and a boy that was called Blaise- who I found to be _very_ appealing. Crabbe and Goyle already sat at the head of the table, stuffing their pie holes. Theo energetically waved to me and took a seat next to me, Blaise sitting across from him and Draco across from me- something that he did not look pleased about. Well, I felt his pain.

"Mmm, I'm starved." Theo said as he took the other half of my piece of toast and crammed it in his mouth. "What're you having Cherie?" He asked, his mouth full.

I slapped him upside the head. "Well, I was having a delicious piece of toast, but this pig of a boy came and snatched it from me." I glared at him and Blaise snickered. "You think this is funny, do you?" And I snatched the bacon from between his fingers, shoving it in my mouth. Theo laughed and ruffled my hair, Blaise chuckled and threw a wadded up napkin at me.

Draco sneered. "Oh yeah Magnum, very ladylike, that'll get you a date for sure."

I smirked. "Yep, just like wet pants will get you one." And I knocked his goblet of pumpkin juice off of the table and into his lap. He jumped up, shouting curse words. But strangely, they weren't directed at me, they were just general. I looked over to Blaise and Theo, who were laughing so hard that tears were pouring down their faces. I smiled. "You better go get cleaned up Draco, classes start soon." Then, I got up, grabbed my schedule from Professor McGonagal, and began my walk to my first class of the day. Potions, with Gryffindor.

I walked into the classroom to find that I was the first Slytherin student in there. I spotted Hermione Granger front and center seated at one of the first rows of tables. She seemed to be reading through the Potions book with advanced interest, and didn't notice me come in. I took a seat at the desk in the far right corner, as I didn't like to be the center of attention, and I doubt Snape would like me distracted his male students from his lesson. A few moments later, in bustled the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Theodore took the seat next to me as Blaise and Draco-with fresh pants, mind you- took the double desk in front of us. You could tell Professor Snape had entered the room before you could see him, due to a bored, monotone voice. "If you do not have a partner, find one now so we can get started with the lesson. That means you Finegan, or are you too daft to do so?" The room filled with snickers as Seamus Finegan took a seat next to Dean Thomas. "Now, turn to page 48 in your text books, you have the rest of the hour to complete this mild love potion. Begin." Before I could ask if I should get them, Theodore shot out of his seat and went to grab the supplies.

~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, to say that Theo and I's potion didn't quite work out, would be an understatement. It was supposed to create a soft pink liquid that smelled of strawberries and cream. Our's turned out as a dark purple, lumpy, mush, and smelt more like the mens restroom in the Three Broomsticks. Draco and Blaise's on the other hand, turned the perfect shade, and smelt delicious. I was astonished that Malfoy could have such a wonderful hand at something as sweet as a love potion.

Theo and I stared at our concoction, as did Blaise and Draco. It had a long spindle of an arm that was trying to make its way out of the pot. It slurped and spilled out, landing in front of me on the table. I screamed. "It's alive! Kill it Theo! Kill it! One of you do something!" As all of them stared at it with horror written on their faces, I grabbed Draco's notebook from his hand and smashed the blob, making his notebook sizzle and catch fire. He looked appalled. "Cherie you dumb broad! That was my notebook!"

I sneered at him. "Well, if you're so worried about it, have your rich daddy send you a new one!" He scoffed at me and Blaise and Theo snickered. The bell rang and I grabbed my things and headed from the room, the three boys in tow.


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

The rest of the school week flew by with many arguments with Draco, lots of laughs with Theodore and Blaise, and hilarious pranks pulled with Fred and George. Before I knew it, it was Saturday, which meant Quidditch tryouts this morning, and the first Hogsmeade trip this afternoon.I woke up at 7:00 this morning, tryouts began at 8:00. I slid myself from the warm blankets and threw on black yoga pants and a bright pink tank top. I threw my hair on top of my head in a messy bun and headed out the door, down to the Great Hall. I took a seat next to my _favorite _ferret, sneering at Blaise because he had taken my usual seat next to Theo. Draco smirked at me. "Well Cherie, it looks like you didn't take much interest in your appearence this morning."

I squinted at him."Well Draco, one doesn't need to look good at Quidditch tryouts, obviously, because you look as if you've been run over by a trolley! ... Oh, wait, you always look like that. My mistake."

He squinted his eyes, opening his mouth to retort, when Theo jumped up from his seat, clapping his hands together. "Alright then! Lets all get to tryouts now! Wouldn't want to be late would we?" He saved Draco and I from another long, drawn out argument yet again.

We all stood and began walking towards the doors of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch Pitch, stopping by the locker rooms on our way to pick up our brooms. We stood in the middle of the pitch with what looked to be about twenty other students. We were called to attention by a frightening boy, atleast four times the size of me, named Marcus Flint, a seventh year. I faced him, as did the others in the large cluster. "Now listen up! The game of Quidditch isn't for the faint hearted! If you don't wanna be pushed around a bit, and gain a couple of bruises, feel free to leave!" Three fourth year girls near the back turned and left. "If you're afraid of falling from a hundred feet in the air, hoping that good ol' Dumbledore will slow you down before you become a pancake, take a hike!" A few third year boys and and two sixth year girls left the pitch. "Good, now. Divide yourselves into groups of four. You need one keeper, one chaser, one beater, and one seeker." Draco, Theo, Blaise and I automatically took a few steps closer to eachother, forming our group. Blaise would be the Keeper, I the Chaser, Theo the Beater, and of course, Draco the Seeker. "Okay. Each team will compete against another, and then I'll pick the best three teams, select the three Chasers of course, then Beaters will compete and the best two will be chosen, then the best Keeper, and then the Seeker. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, and Magnum, you're up first against Greengrass, Bullstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle." We mounted our brooms, took to the sky, and took up our positions. I, myself, am a _huge_ Quidditch fan. I've been to every Bulgarian game since I could say 'Krum'. My father used to take me out of school every weekend to go to the games. I even attended the World Cup last year, like every other family in the wizard-world, which ended in my father wearing a mask and terrorizing innocent people, and my mother and I Apparating back home to safety. I've never played Quidditch at school though, as Beaubatons never had a team. But I have played many times before, against the boys from Durmstrang that often frequent my manor in France, and I am pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

Daphne Greengrass was the Seeker, against Malfoy, haa, good luck Daphne, I've heard many times how good Mr. Malfoy is, on the team since second year. Even if he did buy himself in. Millicent Bulstrode would play Chaser, against myself, and let me tell you, the girl looks like she should be trying out for Beater. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle would be trying out for Beater and Keeper, against Theodore and Blaise. We heard Marcus calling from the ground. "Are you maggots ready?" We all nodded our heads and crouched lower on our brooms. "Let the game begin!" And he released the Quaffle, the two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. I had never seen anyone take off as fast after the Snitch as Malfoy had. Millicent had grabbed the Quaffle, I chased after her, slowing when I saw Theo hit a Bludger toward her, successfully hitting the end of her broom, making her loose balance and drop the Quaffle right into my awaiting hands. I gave Theo a wink as I zoomed toward the goal posts, avoiding oncoming Bludgers from Crabbe. Goyle was infront of the middle hoop, so I aimed at the lower left, and the poor thing just wasn't fast enough. I heard Flint from the ground. "10 points- Magnum!" I smirked and dived for it again, and just as I did, "He's caught the Snitch! Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch in record time!" I was so excited, that I didn't hear the iron Bludger zooming towards be, hit from Vincent Crabbe. I don't know why he would want to hit me, the game was officially over, but a direct hit, it was. A direct hit, and I felt the bones in my nose crush, blood gush, and the horrid sensation of falling. I'm glad I wasn't too far off the ground, because I felt the wind be knocked out of my as my back pounded on the hard ground. I moaned and Blaise and Theo landed beside me, bombarding me with questions I couldn't quite comprehend. Theo shook my arm. "Cherie darling, are you all right?" I couldn't get over how concerned he sounded. It's nice to have a friend like Theo.

I picked myself up into a sitting position, covering my bloody nose with one hand. "Yes, I think I'm okay. Just my nos-"

"You filthy fucker! Do you think you get away with doing something like that?" Draco Malfoy had swooped down from the air and was now stocking toward Crabbe with a look of pure menace on his face. "The game was fucking over you nasty, fatass twit! I caught the Snitch, ENDING the game! That means you don't send Bludgers toward girls faces anymore! And actually, you shouldn't do that anyway, you five ton gorilla!" He was in front of Crabbe now, and what he did next, no one expected. He sent a hard right hook towards Vincent's face, hitting him square in the nose, sending blood spurting in all directions, and a towering Crabbe to the ground. "She bleeds, you bleed!"

I was standing now, hoping Crabbe wouldn't try to retaliate. I can imagine how I look, like a beast out of a gory book. Big, wide eyes, blood running down my face, my hair most likely sticking up in fifty different directions, and blood and dirt smearing my clothes. I must look like the walking dead. Malfoy seemed to be cooling down now, even though his breathing was still ragged and uneven. He began walking towards me, Theo and Blaise, and Crabbe was getting up from the ground behind him, with the same look in his eyes that Malfoy had right before he decked him. Oh no. He was getting ready to tackle him from behind, I could feel it. And sure enough, here comes Vince, lumbering sloppily towards Draco. And then, on pure impulse, I pushed through Theo and Blaise, watching Malfoy fall under the weight of Crabbe, and threw myself into the fray. "You daft, disease carrying mokey! Get off of him!" I couldn't help myself, I grabbed Crabbe by the hair, pulling him up onto his feet, and sent a knee to his groin. I watched him howl and fall to his knees. I was panting, shoulders heaving, and I'm sure I looked even more like a wild animal now. Malfoy pulled himself up from the ground with wide eyes, and began brushing himself off.

"Bloody hell woman! I could have handled it! You didn't need to go and make him unfertile!" Of course, only Draco Malfoy would sound ungrateful when you save him from getting the shit beat out of him.

I glared at him and was about to give him a piece of my mind, when everyone else on the field erupted in laughter. Theo, Blaise, and Marcus were rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs. How could they think this was funny? Okay, it kind of was. But still! I couldn't help myself from letting out a fit of giggles myself, and obviously Malfoy couldn't either, as we were soon holding onto each others shoulders, trying to keep ourselves steady. Marcus spoke up after his giggles stopped. "Well, I think we have one of our Chasers, one of our Beaters, our Seeker, and our Keeper. Magnum, Nott, Malfoy and Zabini, welcome to the team, or should I say welcome back to a few of you." We all chuckled, said our thanks, and started to walk from the pitch.

Theo threw his arm around my shoulders. "Well! Should we make our way to Hogsmeade now?"

We all smiled at him and I bumped my hip with his. "Yes of course, but I think we should all get cleaned up first."

Malfoy smirked. "Yeah Cherie, you look like you've been run over by a trolley! Oh wait, you always look like that. My mistake."

Blaise and Theo laughed and I stuck my tongue out at all of them, giggling as they began to chase me to the castle.

I think Mr. Malfoy and I have had a break through. Thank goodness. I think life will be a lot more peaceful now.


	10. Tall and Handsome

**A/N: Okaay, so I know that Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood shouldn't be going to Hogwarts anymore, but for my own purposes, they will be seventh years in my story. Thanks for reading!:)**

You know when I said that me and Draco Malfoy had a breakthrough? I was completely wrong.

We were into the middle of October now, two weeks until Halloween, and he had been his same old, arrogant, asshole self the entire time.

Theo and I though, are still as good of friends as ever. He's polite, well mannered, and a complete gentleman.

I wish I could say that about all the boys at Hogwarts.

On this particular morning, I was sitting at the breakfast table with Theodore, Blaise, Draco, and the girl that Draco was chatting up at the bonfire. I had found out that indeed, her name was Pansy. Poor thing. I had only been around her in the common room and classes, as she was always hanging on Malfoy's arm like a leech, and I already didn't like her. She was whiny, self-centered, and to put it lightly, ugly.

I was sipping a cup of warm tea, for once not involved in conversation. Theo and Blaise were talking animatedly to each other, while Pansy was currently sucking the life out of Draco's neck. Not something you want to see so early in the morning. Anytime of day, really. Suddenly, I heard the loud clearing of a throat, and noticed that Dumbledore had stepped up to his podium.

"Students, I hope you are all enjoying your breakfast. I have a bit of news to share with you all." His light blue eyes twinkled mischeviously. "I would like to inform you all of an upcoming Halloween Ball!"

The cheering of the students was deafening. Even I couldn't hide the delightful smile on my face.

The Head Master continued. "It will be a masquerade, and ladies should aquire an escort. Masks must be worn, and please, no costumes, though that sounds delightful, I'm sure." He chuckled slightly. "Now, enjoy your day of classes."

I turned to the two boys beside me, Theo and Blaise. "Wonderful! I was starting to think this place would never have a proper ball! At Beaubatons, we had one practically every other weekend."

Both of the boys scrunched up their faces. "That sounds absolutely horrid!" Said Theo. "Having to wear dress robes so often, posh."

Blaise shook his head in agreement. "And what did you do for escorts? Beaubatons is an all girls school, afterall."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously we brought boys from other schools, mostly Durmstrang boys."

It was their turn to roll their eyes. We started to get up from our seats and head toward hour first class of the day, Potions. We took our regular seats, Theo and I together and Blaise infront of us with Draco, who we had left back at the breakfast table. While the two boys engaged in conversation about an Arithmancy exam we had coming up, I was caught up in my own thoughts of the ball. Mostly, thoughts of a date. He would have to be tall, which wouldn't be hard as I stand at barely five foot three inches, he would have to be slim, and handsome, and have a dazzling smile. I could think of a few boys that fit that description in one way or another, most of them not in the Slytherin house. There were Fred and George Weasley, who would be perfect, though I can say I wouldn't know which one to choose. And of course there was Blaise or Theo, but I wouldn't want to risk our friendship with something romantic. There was Cormac McLaggen, but I don't think I'd enjoy going with someone who only thought with his biceps... no matter how nice they are. Then there was Marcus Flint, who only fit my description of tall. But thinking of Marcus Flint got me thinking of another Quidditch Captain, who fit my description perfectly. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor, seventh year student. Tall, slim, handsome, and has a dazzling smile. Perfect. Now I just have to introduce myself, and make him feel comfortable enough to ask me to the ba-

My thoughts were interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy. He plopped in his seat next to Blaise. "Thank you so much for leaving me alone at the breakfast table, I appreciated it so very much." He snarled. Blaise and Theo each cocked an eyebrow and I shimmied up higher in my seat.

Combing out my hair with my fingers, I sneered at him. " Oh, come off it Draco, you were too busy sucking face with your dog."

He growled, turning around in his seat, his attention now on Proffessor Snape, who had entered the classroom. I tried my hardest to pay attention to his lecture on memory brews, but my mind kept drifting off towards Oliver Wood and how I was going to hook him. The one boy who has never talked to me, let alone glanced my way. What a challenge this was going to be.

After lunch, I made my way to Herbology, who I didn't have with any of my close friends, but I did have it with Gryffindor students, none of which I knew accept Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas.

I took my seat next to my partner, a Slytherin girl who was extremely quiet and had yet to tell me her name. We were working on planting Devil's Snare, but she wouldn't let me touch a thing. She said she was content with doing it herself. I sure as hell didn't complain.

As I was twirling my hair, trying to find a way to entertain myself, Harry Potter caught my eye. He was working with Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be doing all the work, and laughing at something Seamus had said. And before I could stop myself, I was on my way over to him, my black pumps clacking against the stone floor. None of the boys saw me take the stool next to him, until I cleared my throat. Seamus went back to working with Dean and Harry turned to me with a smile. "Oh, hello Cherie, doing well?"

I smiled at him. Such a gentleman. A little awkward, but polite none the less. "Hello Harry, I'm doing fine, thanks. Theres something I'd like to ask you, actually."

He nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, yeah, anything, go ahead."

I leaned in closer to him and lowered my voice. "I was wondering, what you could tell me about Oliver Wood." I finished with a smile.

He furrowed his brow and turned completely to face me in his seat. "Oh...well, may I ask why you want to know?"

I smiled brightly. "No particular reason, just my own interests."

He nodded again."Alright, well, Oliver, he's... confident, a good friend to have around when you're in a tight spot. Very determined. Doesn't think about girls much though, theres no room in his brain for anything but Quidditch. Uhh, I guess he's a pretty great guy, overall."

I hopped down from my seat and planted a kiss on his pale cheek. "Thanks Harry, you're a pretty great guy yourself." He turned a vibrant color of red as I made my way back to my seat, just as the bell rang, signaling time to go to our next class. I grabbed my bag and headed for the castle.

Doesn't think about girls much, huh? Well, that will just have to change.

I had made my way back up to the castle and was filing through the corridor, trying not to ram into other passing students. We had ten minute passing periods, as the school was so large. I was about two minutes in. That meant I had eight minutes left to find Oliver, chat with him, and get to my next class. I started walking faster. A few people tried to talk to me along the way, but I waved them off. I was on a mission.

I was in the east corridor now, infront of the floor-to-ceiling windows, and decided to stop and take a look around, to see if I could spot him. Seven minutes left.

Just as I was about to give up and continue on my way to class, I spotted a head of light brown hair coming my way. I smiled, fixed my hair, and stepped back out into the flow of traffic just as he passed me.

But I wasn't expecting the small first year Hufflepuff girl to dart in front of me, causing me to trip over my own feet and crash right into my designated target. Both of our books scattered to the floor, papers mixing together. We both dropped to our knees to gather them.

I gave him a weak smile. "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting the girl to dart in front of me."

He chuckled and smiled back. Dazzling smile? Check. "Don't worry about it, it's not the first time its happened. Here." He handed me a few of my papers and my Quidditch schedule.

We both stood and I took them from his hands. Tall? Check. "I'm Cherie, by the way."

He nodded. "I'm Oliver, and I know who you are. Fifth year transfer from Beaubatons and Chaser for Slytherin." I furrowed my brow, he laughed. "A good Quidditch player always knows his competition."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sure you're a wonderful Quidditch player, then."

"Oh, I am, if I do say so myself." He put his hand on my upper arm. "But it wouldn't matter if I was good or not, I always keep track of pretty girls." Oliver winked and started backing away. "See you around, Cherie." I smiled and gave a small wave.

Doesn't think about girls my ass.

I started down the hall to my next class, Arithmancy. Two minutes to spare.

Just as I was about to enter the classroom, I felt someone fall in step with me. "Associating with arrogant Quidditch players now Cherie? You really have a thing for scum, don't you?"

I could tell from the cold, arrogant voice that it was Draco. We walked into the classroom and I glared at him. "Oh _please_ Malfoy, the only scum I've associated with today is you." I turned and took my seat next to a waiting Theodore, and tried to forget all about the blonde prick sitting in front of me, only wanting to think of one very dashing Quidditch Captain.


	11. First Match

_I wizzed past the Chaser of the opposing team. I was dodging Bludgers left and right, trying not to get hit. Just when I was about to score, I glanced back at the opposing team's Beater. He had no face. Just a smooth layer of skin._

_I started panicking now, and when I turned towards the posts again, I noticed that the Keeper didn't have a face either. _

_None of them did. _

_I tried to look for members of my own team. I spotted Draco to the left of me, flying after the Snitch. _

_"Draco!" I screamed. I was frightened._

_He couldn't hear me, no matter how loud I screamed. I screamed until my throat felt rough, not noticing that my broom and I were spiraling towards the ground. I landed with a thud, but I didn't feel a thing. _

_Just then, I heard a group of people cheering, and thought Draco must have caught the Snitch, and the match was over, but when I looked to the stands, no Hogwarts students were cheering. There was a group of faceless people, cheering for the opposing team, who had won the game. _

_Soon, I was joined by my team on the ground. They were shouting had me._

_"Cherie! Can you not do anything right!" Theo yelled and slapped me across the face._

_"That's what you get when you associate with scum, you become just as horrid." Draco scolded me._

_"We always knew she was a mess-up." Suddenly Fred and George were on the field, also with angry looks on their handsome faces._

_I tried to back away from them all, but I ran into a hard body. I turned around and faced Oliver. "Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry, please, make them stop!" I pleaded._

_He spit on my shoes. "You're flith. How did I ever think you were pretty? You're the worst Quidditch player I've ever seen. Pathetic little girl!" Just then Angelina Johnson came up and kissed his cheek as he threw an arm around her waist._

_She scowled at me. "You disgust me. You filthy whore. He's mine." _

_I tried to run from them, only to slam into the group of faceless students. There arms snatched at me and they smothered me in their circle. _

_I screamed._

I awoke with a start. My blankets were tangled around my legs and I could feel sweat on my brow. It was a dream. Just a dream. I glanced at my clock on the bedside table. 7:30 AM, Saturday morning. Which meant in two and a half hours, I had my first Quidditch game of the season. The dream made perfect sense now. I was nervous. I crawled out of bed and took a towel from my trunk, making my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, hot enough to scald my skin, undressed, and stepped into the flow. I scrubbed my hair and body thoroughly, staying in the water until it turned cold.

When I got out, I looked at the clock and noticed I had been in there a full hour. It was now 8:30. I hurried and hung my towels to dry, grabbed my quidditch uniform, and ran into the bathroom. I blew out my hair and straightened it. Then I pulled out my make-up bag and applied a few coats of mascara. I spritzed myself with my Chanel No. 5, brushed my teeth, and ran back into the room, where most of my roommates were still sleeping. Most people would think I was going to a lot of work for a sporting event, but I knew that Oliver Wood attended every Quidditch match held, regardless of the houses competing. I stuffed my leisure clothes into my Quidditch bag, followed by a hair brush and a pair of nude-colored heels. I knew that Theo and I were going to Hogsmeade after the match in search of clothing for the ball, and I sure as hell didn't want to go in my uniform.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and glanced at the clock again. 9:15, just enough time. Marcus had said he wanted us there a half hour before the match to warm up and review tactics. I ran down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and way making my way down the hill to the Quidditch pitch when Theo caught up with me. He smiled at me, which I returned. " Hello Cherie, had a good sleep, I hope."

I glanced at him. "No, actually I didn't. I had a horrid dream." I furrowed my brow.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that, you'll have to tell me about it later." His face brightened. "Ready for the match then? We're going to crush those little Hufflepuff pansies!"

I laughed. "Oooh, that makes me think of Pansy! What a horrid thought to think so early in the day!" I shook my head.

It was Theo's turn to laugh as we entered the locker room. "Oh yes! What an ugly girl, I actually feel sorry for the poor thing. What is Draco thinking?"

"He's obviously only thinking with his penis." Theo nodded his head as we both threw our bags in a locker.

The rest of the team was already present, sitting around waiting for Marcus to give us our 'pep-talk'. Theodore and I took a seat on a bench and Flint came bustling in, holding his bag, which he tossed carelessly into an open locker. He stood in the middle of our circle of benches with his arms crossed. "Listen up!" He bellowed, mostly to Blaise and Draco, who were sitting across from us, talking pleasurably. "Now, I know we don't need much of a pep-talk for this one, Hufflepuff will be easy to beat! They have no style and don't have it in 'em to push us around! But that doesn't mean we shouldn't wail on them every chance we get! Now lets get out there make them eat dirt!" Everyone let out a shout of "Slytherin!", grabbed their brooms and headed for the pitch. I tagged along in the back, not knowing exactly what to do. Once out in the open, we all took to the sky, flying stands were already filled, and I thought suddenly of my dream. I glanced to my left and saw a Hufflepuff Chaser. Thankfully he had a face. Theo was to my right, and the other Beater, who ended up being Goyle, was flanking Draco in front of me. Blaise had taken his place at the goal hoops. Astoria Greengrass and a boy named Kevin Longbowl were above me as my fellow Chasers. As Madam Hooch stepped onto the grass below, I scanned the Gryffindor section for Oliver. He was in the front row, watching Madam Hooch intently, and beside him were Fred and George, waving animatedly at me. I smiled at them and waved back.

Hooch blew her whistle. 'Now I want a clean game! That means you Flint!"

I smirked as she opened the box containing the balls and set them free. Draco immediately flew after the Snitch, followed by the Hufflepuff Seeker. Theo and Goyle were hitting bludgers toward anyone in yellow. Astoria had the Quaffle now, and was flying toward the goal posts. Kevin and I followed. After almost getting hit by a well-aimed Bludger, she passed it off to me. I zigzagged around a Hufflepuff Chaser, making my way to the goals. I was about five feet from them when I tossed the Quaffle into the lower-right hoop.

As I looped back around, I could hear Lee Jordan on his microphone. "Ten points, Slytherin! That was Cherie Magnum, there! She just transfered her from Beaubatons Academy, in her fifth year! That's Veela blood in her, men! Quite a looker! I wonder if she would go to the ball with me?" You could here a muffled protest as Proffessor McGonnagal stole the microphone from him and swatted him over the head. A laugh rang through the stands and I couldn't help one from escaping my own lips.

Forty-five minutes later, we were up by thirty, and I had pushed and shoved as much as possible throughout the game. Flint would be proud. I had just escaped a Bludger, when I heard the Slytherin stands go up in a roar of cheers, and Lee Jordan's voice over the intercom. "Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

I grinned as I flew to the ground, only to be thrown into the middle of a team hug. Some of the tough, rugged Slytherin's that I had never even seen crack a smile, were laughing. Theo had thrown me over his shoulder and we all were making our way back to the locker room. I grabbed my bag from my locker and made my way over to the girls area to change. Marcus was saying how wonderful we were, as everyone else was drooling over malfoy, telling him how amazing he is. I could care less if I was part of that or not. I put on a pair of jeggings, nude colored top, black cropped leather jacket, a grey floral printed scarf, and my nude heels. I was brushing out my hair when Theo came around the corner, fully dressed in dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater. "Ready for our Hogsmeade trip Cherie dearest?" He asked, offering me his arm.

I smiled and stuffed my bag back in a locker, hooking my arm with his. "Of course! But promise me one thing Theo."

We started out of the locker room into the cold outside air. "Anything, darling!"

"If a dress makes me look fat, please do tell me." We both laughed and continued on our way to the carriages.

We had almost made it to them when Oliver Wood stopped us. He smiled. "Hello Cherie, Theo."

I smiled at him, but Theo was the one to speak. "Hello Oliver. Uh, Cherie, I'll just wait for you somewhere over there..ermm, yeaah..." He said awkwardly as he walked away.

I chuckled. "Hello, Oliver. What can I do for you?"

Oliver was wearing dark-wash jeans and a blue and white striped sweater. "Actually, I was just coming to compliment you. You're a wonderful Quidditch player, Miss. Magnum." His scottish accent was like a delirious drug, making me dizzy as it flowed through my ears.

I was blushing, I could feel my face heating up. "Oh, well thank you Mr. Wood, I didn't think a Gryffindor had it in them to compliment a Slytherin." I joked.

He laughed. "Well, we usually don't, but you're an exception, you're not just any Slytherin... you're the clumsy one that runs me down in the halls."

I laughed and smacked him across the shoulder, which made him laugh more. "That was an accident and you know it!"

"Yes, well, I hope there are more accidents in the future." He said with a wave as he made his way over to a group of Gryffindors heading toward the castle.

I stayed in my place. My cheeks burning, mouth grinning, and heart pounding a hundred miles per hour. Until I remembered how poor Theo was standing off to the side, awkwardly waiting for me. I ran to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a carriage. "It's about bloody time woman! We haven't got all day for you to flirt with Oliver Wood!"

I slapped him upside the head.

"How's this one Theo? Does it make me look too fat?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time that day. When we got to Hogsmeade, we had immediately gone into a small shop for dresses and dress robes. Theo had picked his plain black and white dress robes out hours ago. I was on my thirty-sixth dress, and it still didn't look good enough.

"Cherie, you've looked good in all of them. Just pick one already so we can go get a butterbeer." Theo scolded.

"Alright, alright." I said, going back into the changing room. I stripped the poofy pink dress from my body and put on the last one hanging. When I put it on, I immediately knew this was the one. It plumb colored with a tight bodice and corset lacing up the back, with a flowing ruffled skirt, sleeveless. I didn't even show Theo. I removed it, put on my original outfit, ran out of the dressing room, and payed for the dress in what seemed to be one swift movement.

Theo had rushed up to the counter with a smile on his face."We're done? Really? You're positive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Theodore, we're finished."

"Woohooo!" He jumped up and shouted with joy.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the shop. "Come one, you, lets go get a butterbeer."

We made it to the Three Broomsticks, ordered our drinks, and sat at a table in the middle of the pub. Theo sipped his drink. "So, Cherie, who do you plan on going with to the ball?"

I shifted my gaze to a table in the far right corner, where Oliver and his friends were laughing at something Lee Jordan had said. He must have shown up while we were shopping. "Oh, I don't know. I'm working on it." I winked at him.

He chuckled and smirked. "Uh oh, I know that look..."

I smirked into my butterbeer.

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been much Draco lately:/ He'll come again soon, I promise! That aside, I'm really disappointed with the amount of reviews this story is getting :( So remember, any review, is a good review!:) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Boys are Stupid

It was Tuesday, four days before the Halloween Ball, and I had already had about a billion boys ask to be my escort. And I had turned them all down. Because Oliver wasn't one of them. On this particular morning, although it was only lunch time, I had Seamus Finnegan, Fred Weasley, Marcus Flint, and a Hufflepuff named Gregor Mozely ask me. The first two being particularly sweet. It was hard for me to say no to Fred, because I decided that I actually _did _want to go with him, but I was determined, and to say the least, slightly psycotic, about that certain Quidditch Captain asking me. It was driving me bonkers, I swear.

I was caught up in my own thoughts, walking to lunch, as I felt someone fall into step with me. Gripping my books tighter in my arms, I turned to my left to see the smiling, bright eyes of Harry Potter. I grinned up at him. "Hello Harry, what can I do you for?"

He smiled, grabbing my shoulder to stop me. "Actually Cherie, I was uh, just um, wondering if you'd maybe, possibly, want to go to the ball with me. I mean, only if you want to..." He ran a hand nervously through his black locks.

I had to smile at that. Harry was a perfect gentleman, and I feel bad having to turn him down. "Well Harry, I'd really love to, but I'm actually waiting for someone else to ask me."

His smile faltered a bit, but was soon again as bright as ever, as something seemed to click in his eyes. "It's Oliver, isn't it?"

I was slightly taken aback. How did Harry, of all people, know that I wanted Oliver Wood to ask me? "What? How did you know that?"

He chuckled. "That's why you asked about him, why you look at him so much, and why you always scan the Quidditch Pitch until your eyes fall on him. Front row, second bench in, always."

I had to smile at that. He was very observant. I tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "Well, yes, it is Oliver. And I haven't a clue why."

He nodded his head in what seemed to be understanding. "Well, I'm glad it's Oliver, if it had to be someone other than me. He's a good guy, Cherie. I hope he does ask you."

"Yes, it seems like he is. But your a good guy, too, Harry. And you're going to find a good girl." I gave him one last smile and headed in the direction of the Hall, eager to get to lunch and talk to Theo about all that has happened so far today.

Theodore was sipping on a goblet of pumpkin juice when I plopped down beside him, throwing my books on the table and immediately grabbing an apple from the bowl.

As I bit into my perfectly green apple, Theo greeted me cheerfully. "Hello darling, good day so far?"

I nodded, swallowing my bite. "Smashing day so far Theodore, what about yours?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, well, mine has been very..._eventful._ First, in Herbology Blaise couldn't control the Devil's Snare properly, and I ended up recieving a nasty slice on the finger. Then, in Transfiguration, we were about bored to tears, so Malfoy sent me a paper airplane, with a very detailed drawing of Proffessor McGonnogal getting swallowed by the enormous squid in the Black Lake, which flew a bit to far to the left, landing perfectly at her feet, earning us both two weeks of detention. Then, later..."

I had officially tuned out by now. Not because I was bored by Theo's stories, but because of who had just made his entrance in the Hall. There was Oliver Wood, accompanied by Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins, looking absolutely dashing in his red and gold house robes. He was laughing at something George had said when they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. I was staring at the back of his head admiring his chocolate colored hair, when a tap on my shoulder roused me from my thoughts. I turned to see Theo looking at me knowingly. "Has he asked you yet?"

I felt my mood drop considerably. "No. And I'm starting to think he never will. The ball is this Saturday."

He gave me a sympathetic smile and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Keep your head up, love! He'll ask you. I promise it!"

I smiled sadly, leaning into him. "I sure hope so Theo, I sure hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy walked swiftly through the halls of Hogwarts, stopping to talk to no one. Pansy Parkinson had just asked him to escort her to the ball, and it had taken all of his effort not to turn her down. It wasn't like he didn't know she was the ugliest, most catty girl in the entire school, he was fully aware. But she had an excellent bloodline, and their parents were very close. How would his father react if Mrs. Parkinson had told him Draco didn't want to take her daughter to the Ball? It would be a nightmare.

He was on his way to Potions now, where he knew he would encounter Theodore, Blaise, and the enigma that was Cherie Magnum.

There was something about her that pushed his buttons. No, not _pushed_ his buttons, _squashed_ his buttons into millions of sand-like pieces. He didn't know what it was exactly, because it was surely more than one thing.

It could be how she hadn't even been her a year yet and his friends, and the rest of the school, worshipped her more that they had worshipped him in five years. It was because she had lengthy, tanned legs, and he didn't. He was sure of it.

Or it could be the fact that she always looked simply lovely, like some kind of sex goddess. That was HIS job. Well, not the goddess part.

Maybe it was that she always had something witty to say. Or something smartass. Or something funny. Maybe it was that she talked, period.

But most of all, he thought it was because she achieved something no one else in the world could achieve. Perfection.

Draco pushed aside a Hufflepuff and made his way into the potions classroom.

~~~~LaLaLaLaLa~~~~

After just sitting through the most boring potions class of my life, I was more anxious than ever. I spent the entire class period staring at the back of Draco's head and wondering why Oliver Wood was such a prat. My thoughts may have momentarily strayed to whether or not Malfoy bleached his hair, but that's beside the point.

At this time, Theo, Blaise, Draco, his helper monkeys (also known as Crabbe and Goyle), and I were making our way down to the lake, seeking some relaxation at the end of our lengthy school day. The boys were carrying on a conversation about which Greengrass sister they found to be more lovely, Daphne or Astoria. I had tuned out long ago, not wanting to hear anymore comments of "Definitely Astoria, have you seen her tits?" Boys.

We had just reached the trunk of an umbrella tree when, from down the lake, I heard a very familiar Scottich accent. To my left, about fifty yards or so, was one Oliver Wood, accompanied by Lee Jordan. Seeing him at such a close distance, I decided that if he was going to put on his big boy breaches and ask me already, than I could ask him, couldn't I? Of course I could.

I was walking quickly toward him before I had even completely made up my mind, ignoring the confused shout from Theo telling me to come back.

I stopped beside Oliver just as he was tossing a rock in to the lake, making him turn swifty towards me, with first shock, and then a smile upon his tanned face. Merlin, he was beautiful. Ah, get a grip Cherie! "Oh, hello Cherie! Enjoying the sunshine?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes Oliver, I have to say I am. There's something I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind." I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling self conscience. I'd never asked a boy out before. This was _awkward_.

His grin deepened, revealing to small dimples on either of his cheeks. I think I may have drooled. "Of course, yeah, anything."

I looked down at my feet, gritted my teeth, and met his warm brown eyes again. "Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to the ball with me?"

His smile dropped from his face. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This is bad. "Oh... Well, um, you see... actually, I've already asked someone else. I'm sorry, Cherie." He must have seen my eyes tear up, as he tried to explain further. "I was thinking of asking you, really, I was. But I just thought that plenty of guys had already, and you'd said no, so I thought maybe you weren't going, or already had a date...I'm really sorry, Cherie, truely!"

My eyes threatened to spill over, but I forced a smile. "That's alright, Oliver. I'll see you later, then."

I turned and ran, past my friends, still sitting beneath the tree, shouting at me to come back. Past Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who both looked concerned by my appearence. Past Marcus Flint, who smirked at my disheveledness. And straight up to Astronomy Tower, where I plopped down and finally let my eyes spill over.

Stupid boy.

Stupid, beautiful, brilliant, outstanding boy.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been terribly, terribly busy. Buuuut, there you go, another chapter!(: And when you review this chapter, which I really hope you do, you should input a guess as to who Cherie is going to go to the ball with!(:**

**Hint: Sadly, it's not Draco, as he's taking the pug. :(**

**Love always,**

**Alexis(:**


	13. It's A new Day

I awoke the next morning with gritty eyes and a headache to beat out the best of them. I threw the blankets off of myself and proceeded towards the bathroom. And then I remembered the events of the previous day. Oliver. Crying. Making my way back to the Slytherin common room and up to bed, avoiding Theodore and Blaise along the way. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver.

I braced myself against the sink and stared at my reflection in the hanging mirror. Blonde hair. Hazel eyes. Pink bow lips. Why is it that when ever a girl looks in the mirror, she never finds what she wants to see? Insecurity at its best, I suppose.

That's something my mother would say.

I undressed and got in the shower, letting the water warm my chilled skin. Today was Wednesday, the ball was Saturday. I decided then that I wouldn't let a no good, dirty rotten, scoundrel- although a beautiful one- ruin my good times. I'd find a new date to the ball, a nice, fun date that would put Oliver Wood to shame. I hopped out of the shower, towel drying my body and hair. I ran back into the dormitory, my feet making soft pitter patters on the stone floor. I grabbed my uniform; a green and black plaid skirt-slightly shorter than it should be, but who wore knee length skirts anymore? Not me.-a white button down shirt, and a green and silver tie, tied loosely around my neck. I pulled on a black v-neck sweater over my button down, rolling both of them to 3/4 sleeves. Running back to the bathroom I brushed out my hair and dryed it, letting it fall in fat ringlets to my ribcage. I smeared on some make up, brushed my teeth, slipped on my black pumps, and barely remembered to grab my book bag as I flew out the door. Today was a new day.

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, not quite ready to meet the staring eyes of the Gryffindors, because I'm sure Lee Jordan had recounted the Oliver situation to his entire house, not to mention certain members of others. I walked with my head held high, towards the end of the table, where I could see Theodore, Blaise, and Draco seated. Surprising all of them, I took a seat next to Draco, instead of my usual seat between Blaise and Theo. I knew that if I sat next to them, I would have to endure the reassuring back rubs and whispers of "You're better than him, Cherie, keep your head up!" Blah.

Draco on other hand, was unlikely to do either. He might make fun of me for asking out a "Filthy Gryffindor", as he would say, but at this point, I think I would prefer his snide comments rather than reassuring ones that make me feel worse than I did in the first place.

"Good morning, boys!" I said cheerfully, taking my usual morning apple from the bowl.

After the boys got over the initial shock of me sitting next to the most unfriendly thing since the Hungarian Horntail, they nodded their hellos.

"So, doing well today, Cherie?" Theo asked, his eyebrow raised comically.

Oh Merlin, it was starting. The reassuring, let-me-take-care-of-you attitude. I needed to get out of here. I nodded quickly. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Theodore." Jumping from my seat on the bench, I threw my apple core on my plate. "But, duty calls, Defense Against the Dark Arts, first class of the day. Come on now Draco, wouldn't want to be late, would we?" I grabbed the snide blondes arm, yanking him out of his seat, making him drop his fork and let out a squeal of fright. Theo and Blaise's eyes widened in shock yet again as I began dragging a reluctant Malfoy down the isle and towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Let _go_ of me woman! I'm bloody well capable of walking on my own." He spat at me, retching his arm from my iron-like grip.

I nodded, not in the mood to argue with him-for once. "Sorry, I guess I should of asked you first. Would you like to walk to class with me, Mr. Malfoy?" I gave him a bright smile. I don't think I've ever smiled at him before, smirked, sure, but never smiled.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like I have much of a choice now, is there?"

I chuckled and smoothed my hair. "No, I guess you don't."

We rounded a corner, my heels clacking, Draco's shoes making soft thuds. Beyond the stone wall, I rammed face first into a lean muscled chest. Draco stopped short, stopping with me. Of course he didn't run into someone though. Mr. Graceful, apparently. Har har.

"If you wanted to get close to me Cherie, all you had to do was ask." I looked up to find the smiling eyes of Fred Weasley, of course accompanied by his identical brother. Both had ear-to-ear grins on their faces and were looking positively dashing in their uniforms.

And then it hit me. I knew what I wanted-and needed- to do.

I smiled and turned my gaze to Malfoy, who was sneering in the twins' direction. "Could you wait for me a bit ahead, Draco? I'll be there in a minute, I promise."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the outcut in the wall, leaning lazily against the stone.

I turned my attention back to the red heads in front of me, smiling at each of them. George bent his head lower towards me, so that I could hear him better, as they were each a full foot taller than me. Curse my shortness. "Hanging with Mr. Malfoy, _alone_, Ms. Magnum? Not good company, not good at all, darling." I took his grin that he meant it in a joking manner.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes well, I'm running a little low in the friend department lately." Pursing my lips, I turned my gaze towards his brother. "Speaking of, may I speak to you a moment, Fred?"

He raised his eyebrow. "If I'm not back in five minutes, George, call a teacher. She might have dragged me to the dungeons."

"Count on it, Fred. Wouldn't want you turned into a serpent." They shared a grin and Fred let me lead him a few feet down the corridor.

"What do you need, love?" Fred stuffed his hands in his pockets, and gave me a lazy smile.

I clasped my hands, twiddling my thumbs slightly. I hoped this turned out decently. I don't think I could handle something going badly all over again. I looked up to meet his sparkling blue eyes, and returned his smile, a little hesitantly. "Well, I was wondering if that offer, of you escorting me to the ball, was still standing?" I let out a nervous chuckle, and his smile widened.

Finally, he let out a laugh and gripped my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes. "Cherie darling, of course it is. Why would anyone, _ever_, turn down the chance to take you anywhere in the world you wanted to go?"

I laughed and could feel my eyes tearing. No boy had ever said something like that to me before, and meant it like I knew he did. I recrossed my arms and nodded. "See you soon, then?"

He chuckled again, his handsomme grin splitting his face in two. "See you soon, then."

I spared him one last glance and turned and skipped down the hall, past George, who I grinned and stuck my tongue out at, and right up to Draco, who I took by the hand and led to the DADA room, ignoring his comments about me "ushering" him, with a blissfull smile upon my face.

When we entered the classroom, I took a seat in what is usually Blaise's chair, surprising my blonde companion yet again. He took a seat next to me, looking at me skeptically. "So, what did you talk to Weasley about, then?"

I glanced up at the chalk board, opening my book to the assigned page, just as Theo and Blaise walked through the door, shaking their heads and they took seats behind us. "We're going to the ball together."

Malfoy snorted, not even bothering to cover it up. "You just keep downgrading, Magnum."

I knitted my brows together, turning to face him. "Well, obviously I'm not at the bottom of the totem pole yet. I haven't asked _you_ to go with me."

He gave me a look of pure loathing. "Oh _please_, if you think I'd actually say yes if you had asked me, you're crazier than I originally thought."

"It's a good thing I'd never ask you then, isn't it?" I said with a haughty smirk. He was about to reply with what I'm sure would have been a rude comment, when a pink-clad Professor Umbridge walked into the room, making her presence known with a clearing of throat.

"Now students, turn to page 214 and copy the writing on Dark Magical Creatures. It's about six pages long, and if you fail to complete it in the given class hour, you may finish up in detention." She sat back at her desk, not sparing us a second glance. Man, I hate her. She has to make every class period absolutely dreadful.

I picked up my quill and unrolled my parchment, scrawling a title across the page. I glanced over at Malfoy, who was bent over is book and writing vigoriously. There was a question prying at my mind. "Why do you think we can't be friends, Draco?"

He glanced at me quickly and set down his quill. He turned to look at me fully. "You want the absolute truth?" I nodded. "It's not that we need to get over our differences. It's because we need to get over what we have in common, we're far too much alike."

"Magnum, Malfoy! No talking!." Umbridge's shrill voice cut into my thoughts, just as I was about to tell him that I think he was right.

And he was.

I thought about that for the rest of the day. I dragged Malfoy with me everywhere for the remainder of the school day, and even convinced him to come to the library with me to get our homework done. I thought he'd be horrible company, truly I did, but it turns out he isn't so bad afterall.

He's secretly funny, and his smirk does turn into a smile every once in awhile, and I valued the moments when I could make him laugh, even if it was only the smallest of chuckles. You could learn a lot about a person in one day, esspecially if that person is Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Not the best chapter, but it was decent(: anywaaaay, she's going with FRED!:D Oh how I love those Weasley pranksters(: Next chapter will be the ball, so stay tuned(: Oh, and don't forget to review(;**


End file.
